Elven Dragon
by FriedMarshmellows
Summary: When a young girl's world is turned up side down, she is forced to leave her home, The Summer set isles, but when she arrives in Skyrim, the butcher runs rapid in Windhelm. Struggling to survive, and to catch the low life along with a friend, he plans a different fate for the two teenagers..
1. Chapter 1: Victoria

I look down into the crystalline water, a girl with spot ridden skin, short black hair, green eyes and pointed ears stared back, the hot sun of the summer set isles burns the back of my exposed neck. The docks here are a dangerous place, many people come here to leave this corrupted country to live somewhere else, that's what I'm doing, I'll go anywhere, I'm sick of this place, I am constantly pestered the snobby scum that live here, why? my mother is a high elf, but my father, he is, or was a nord.

I grew up in this place, I lived with my mother in a small village shifted from tradition and unblemished by modern civilisation, this village is named Adulescens Villa, I remember my childhood there... I guess it wont hurt to visit my memories before leaving them.

My earliest memory was actually me being alone, I was always a lonely child, I sat in the hot grass eleven years ago from now when I was four, I sat reading a spell book I found on our house, "Victoria!" a familiar voice calls out, I was my mother, "Have you seen a spell book?" I looked down at it, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, Mama..." I expected her to be angry, me being four, but she just smiled, "I see you want to be a mage like mama, huh?" she laughed, picking me up, "I couldn't understand it..." I muttered disappointed, "

"That's because that's a blizzard spell, I my self am studying it and I can't get it!" she laughed , I was embarrassed, "Oh..." "Tell you what Tory," she started smiling, "I'll teach you, something simple, like, flames, frostbite or sparks, or another school of magic, but this is a bit advanced for you..." I beamed up at her, "Yes!" she took me out of my little hide out, and brought me to our home, We walked through the village, the nostalgic aroma of freshly baked bread from the bakers, and the white hot metal from the black smiths, linger in my nose when I recall my earliest memory, we reached our house where I eagerly, brought out numerous spell tomes, and plop them on the table, "Well lets see here..." she said as she dug through the mountain of books, "Ah ha!" she put three books on the table, "This is the school that Mummy uses most of the time," she started, "Do you want to learn this one?" I immediately shouted, "Yes!" excitedly, she giggled, "Al right then, lets get started," for mounts I studied with my Mother, until the day she decided, to let me try it out. We had to do this outside, "Al right now Tory," mother started, "I just want to see if you can draw it, you can do it," I was pretty nervous I had never casted a spell before, let alone hold one, "W-will it hurt?" I ask, "Oh no! you're doing a frostbite spell so, your had may just feel cold," I gulped, "O-ok," My hand felt a new type of coldness that day, it was soothing, "Al right, now cast it at the ground, remember what I told you," I stretched out my arm and a stream of frost came out of my hand, my mother grinned, "Well done, how about once we get destruction magic down I'll teach you a few easy wards!"

I smile slightly, listening to the soft tumbling waves of Summer set isles, I wish that I could have... never mind...

It was the first of Rainshand 4E 200, I was plunking up the courage to ask my mother something important, we were eating diner, a gamy venison stew, with creamy hot milk, "M-mother..." I asked sheepishly, she looked up from her stew, her face was slightly aged, streaks of silver in her black hair, and wispy wrinkles on the corner of her eyes, "Yes, Victoria?" she said softly, I gulped, then sighed, "I-I was wondering, if I could join the college, the mages college," "Well there are allot of mages colleges," she sighed bitterly, I knew she wasn't going to like this, "Winterhold," she nearly choked on her lumpy stew, after spluttering and babbing her mouth with her worn handkerchief, she spoke with an irritable tone, "We have been through this, Victoria!" I was filled with disappointment, "But why, you wanted me to be a mage, so, I'm going to be one!" I argued, "Skyrim's too dangerous! Thalmor patrolling everywhere, a civil war, bandits, and what other calamities that are occurring there!" I wave of disappointment washed over me, "But, you were there once and you're fine..." suddenly, a hiss of a lightning spell echoed the streets, "No... they couldn't..." my mother muttered distantly while staring at the interruption from inside our dirty window, it was an army, they rode fine stallions, and wore gleaming, pristine, golden armour, they were thalmor... The battle mages burned down buildings, and butchered half-ling after half-ling, "I knew that the thalmor would attack here," she cursed, "W-what do you mean attack?!" I spat, "Listen!" she stated, fearfully, "I'll explain when we get out of here!" Mother swung open the frount door, and beckoned me to follow her, we ran down the streets, fire bolts, whizzing past us as we sprinted, "There she is, our agent!" one yelled, "What agent, Mother what's going on!?" I yell, "shut it and run, I'll hold them off,"

"No, you'll..."

"girl! just run!"

I watched as she ignited her hands with thunder bolts, those are a very high level spell, expert to be exact, I'm only on apprentice, she zapped three of the dozen that were chasing her, "Look, another!" I heard a voice at and alley way call, it was an archer. He pulled back the string of his bow, I couldn't fight him! so like a coward, I ran, I ran as fast as I could, my lungs starving for air as I did so, I was filled with hope as I seen the bridge exiting the village, but, a sharp pain to my leg slowed me down, I limped, as my leg went numb, What was this? I guessed that it was an ice spike, no it wasn't I wouldn't even be limping then, now I guess it was a poisoned arrow.

As my leg grow number and number, I fell, gritty dust filled my mouth and blinded my eyes, I coughed and spluttered, as I crawled, as helpless as a newborn lamb, to the side, to wait until this poison overcame me, but it didn't, the numbness covered all my body, I couldn't move at all, no matter how hard I tried, until I passed out.

The warmness of the morning sun welcomed me back into the waking world, well more like blinded... I stumbled up still limping as the arrow was still in-bedded in my fragile ankle, "Looks like I'll have to yank it out..." I groaned, I hate doing this sort of thing, I sat on a rock, my injurry in clear veiw, I rested my ankle on my knee, a breathed deeply, "Ok, I can do this, all I have to do it tear my trouser leg," the rough, slovenly fabric wasn't helping my most likely infected wound, the popping ripping sound of threads being pulled apart was the only thing I could hear, along with the morning bird's tweeting, I looked at it and flinched, it was swollen and red, and a crusty yellow substance formed around the opening, I wiggled the golden arrow, but I screeched in agony, "I'm _not_ doing that!" I shouted, with was followed by cursing in pain.


	2. Chapter 2: The end of Adulscense Villa

I foolishly left the arrow in, because I was too frightened to remove it, so I limped over to my village, My village... by the Gods... it was destroyed, the wooden buildings, smouldered in the summer morning, making crackling popping noises, bodies of the natives of the half elven village lay, dead, burned my magic, stabbed by swords, and punctured with poison arrows... "By the nine," I sobbed, the people I practically grew up with, dead. I panicked, I didn't care about my ankle now... I had to find mother! I ran, "Mother!" I yelled hoarsely, "Mother!" there was no response, I sprinted looking for her, I didn't care that my ankle burned with agony, I had to find her... after an hour... I did.

I stumbled across a familiar site, "

_"What agent, Mother what's going on!?" _

_"shut it and run, I'll hold them off,"_

_"No, you'll..."_

_"girl! just run!"_

It was were I last saw her, alive, but now, the Thalmor, they got her. I fell to my knees, brushing back the black hair from her scolded face, "N-No!" I screeched waling bitterly, "No you can't be you just can't!" I yelled at her to wake up as if I could say it loud enough it could revive, her, A surge of fury washed over me, my blood was boiling, "_DAMN YOU THALMOR_!" I shouted to the Heavens, "I'll avenge you mother!" I promised her lifeless corpse, "I-I will," I spent the next few hours mourning and weeping over her, until, I remembered, she would have not wanted me to act this way, she liked flowers, Dragon tongue was her favourite... I picked one from the near by forest, and placed it in her pale white hand, then left my home, plotting the Aldmeri Dominion's down fall.

I was foolish to think then that me, a low level mage could stop the power of the Thalmor, they are the plague of Tamreil, but blessed with power, but I still hold that ambition close to my heart, I will, some how. I guess I am still foolish...

For the next year, I lived in a crappy town near the coast for the next year,it was full of thieves, snobs, and all kinds of low life. To earn money, I worked as a maid, that was boring, there was an incident that made me decide to escape this place. Once. and for all.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming to my senses

A few weeks ago it was the fouth of Hearthfire, it was a wet, miserable day, I was drenched while walking to work, "You're late!" barked Silvia, the inn keeper, " Sorry ma'am I..." "No, don't say it, I already know you slept in again..." she sighed, well Silvia is a horrible old witch, but she was right about that. "Well, that means your pay is cut again," she scolded, "But, I alread earn five septems a week!" I argued, "Shut up girl, now you earn three," I groaned and walked off to start work, I normaly served drinks and cleaned up the place, I could of had a worse job, I guess, the inn was decent, a large fire in the middle of the place, tables lineing the walls, and it was reasonably clean, most people, especially anyother race and halfings, work in horenous conditions, often getting ill, or worse...

As I was wipping down the table because some drunken fool spilled his wine, I over heard two nordic warriors in dirty iron armour talking about going to, Skyrim...

"So how much is the fee for going back home," a warrior with a thick accent asked, "About, two hundred and fifty, septems," his friend replied, sipping his mead, two hundred and fifty! I was never going to get that sort of money! but I was despirit to get ou of here, but... how?

After ten hours of work done, I walked by the ships on my way back to my homeless shelter, halflings like me lived in horrifying condiction, I saw two large musuclar sailors hulling and pusking large barrles in to the ship, I was despirite, but they punish stowaways harshly, I had to sleep on it, besides the boat left tomorow.

I entered the shelter, it was as horrible and dilapidated as I left it, holes in the roof, leaks, rats running rampid, and lumpy unconfortable bed scattered about the place, "Home sweet home..." I muttered as a made my way to my bed, "turnin' in early tonight eh Tory?" it was a gruff voice, it was Alder, "Yeah..." I yawned sitting on my bed, he leaned foward to me and glared, "I seen you staring at the boat out there, girl," the old man growled, "Alder, don't..." "Well don't you think about going to Skyrim, you wont get too far..." he spat, "Shut up..."

I grabbed my worn straw bag and filled it with apples and put in a small knife, "There, that should do," I thought to my self, my ragged cloak was hung on my bed post, it will keep me warm, Mother told me that Skyrim was a cold, unforgiving place, it will be the best I have... I kept my head down as the High elven guards patrolled the town, If they saw me, I would never get on that boat, I had to be care full, sneaking around them, clinging to the shadows, I got to the docks, good thing I was still out of the guard's line of vision, so I sat on the docks for a bit, and watched the sun rise for the last time here,then, I looked down into the crystalline water, a girl with spot ridden skin, short black hair, green eyes and pointed ears stared back, and this is where I am now.

I figure that sitting here, watching the sun won't help me get to skyrim, time to act, A rusty anchor hung out of the boat, I peer shifting my eyes in the inky blackness, despite it being so dark, I could tell it was a storeroom of some sort, "Well here goes nothing," I leaped on to the rusty rough chain and climbed up, my muscles, shaking from pulling my owwn weight, I don't have much muscle from lack of food, so I'm pretty boney. I hull my self up on to the hole were the anchor was coming out from, and slid in and fell on to the warm wooden floor, with less grace than planned...


	4. Chapter 4: Skyrim

Two weeks... Two bloody weeks on this floating coffin, I was foolish only taking half a dozen apples with me, but the putrid stench of stale urine which lingered in the ships belly, wasn't wetting my appetite anyway, but it has been three days I've starved, I stand up, quaking and wobbling, from the tossing ship, and I look around in the ship, countless barrels for food, they were staked on makeshift wooden shelves, on either sides of the ship.

"There has to be something preserved, like fish or cheese..." I whisper,

I lifted up the light drift wood lid of the barrel, Welcomed by a fishy, salty smell, Fish! preserved fish, how many should I take? definitely not allot, they'll notice that... three, that'll do, the three fish were very rough in texture, probably due to the salt sprinkled on it before being put here. I bit into it, it was way too salty... the animals frozen scales stuck to my teeth, I cough and splutter it out,

"Uh, looks like I'll have to cook this... I'm despite, but not, THAT despite..."

Thinking for only a few seconds, I come up with something, a flame spell! of course, how come I didn't think of this sooner? With a snap of my fingers, a tiny, yet soothingly toasty flame popped up from my finger, Here goes nothing... picking up the rough, salty fish, brushing off some of the rocky salt, I place it under my warm finger, It worked, the skin of the fish bubbled after cooking for about two minutes, I bite into it... after eating nothing for three days on this gods-forsaken ship, the fish was like the most tasty thing I've ever eaten, my mother was a fantastic cook, I would have always asked her how she did it, but she simply said, "A mage's secret..." huh... so that's how she did it.

By. the. Gods... I'm sick of fish... I have been living on it for about a week now, which means that I've been on this horrid ship for sixteen days... two weeks two days, too long, way too long.

I have noticed a shift in the temperature, the last few days, It's cold, very cold, are we in Skyrim? I damn well hope so, Mother spoke of a small white thing, called snow, it's mentioned in my books too, but I never really seen it before.

A loud bump echoes from the front of the ship, I stand, and stick my head out of the port hole, that stuff, snow, there's piles of it here! We are at a dock, but it's nothing like the one in the Summerset isles, no, it was huge, made of stone, and covered in that snow stuff. Excitement bursts within me,

"My new life!"

"Right get the cargo off the ship!" a gruff voice, thick with a nordic accent yelled, Crap, I have to hide, I quickly stare at the wooden cell which I was trapped in for Two weeks, Damn it, nothing. The small wooden door at the side of the ship open, Three, rather large silhouettes blocked the blinding white snow, "What's that 'ere?" one asked his colleges, "It's a stow away!" I curse under my breath and for the first time in ages, I run..

Slipping and sliding on the, the.. what's that stuff called again? Iss, no Ice! I pushed by the guards and dock workers as I blindly ran, with no idea were I was going, I see ice coated steps, maybe it led to a dead end, or the city.. I act on instinct and take the steps, Sweet Mara, it's a large brass door, decayed with age, hopefully leading to the city, "There's that stowaway!" the fleshy sailor barked, I frantically push open the door and enter the city.

I was running from them until, I ran into an ice puddle, I loose my balance, but at least I didn't slip, but all of a sudden, a agonising pain stabbed my weak ankle, it has always been weak.. from the massacre at Adulescens Villa, when a poison arrow pierced it, I twisted my ankle, I stumble over and fall, pain, a sting burning pain, covers my knees, ankle, hands and cheek, I try to get up but a pale grey hand helped me up, it was a woman, same age as me, with mad curly black hair, piercing red eyes, and a muscular, body, "Geez, you a theif or somethin' a very clumsy one at that," her voice was rough, and shrilled, who was this girl?


	5. Chapter 5: I miss you

"W-Who are you?"

I managed to stutter out, "Well, that's this first question you ask when I help you? it's Iwona," Iwona, that's an unusual name..

"Well thanks for helping me up, but I have to get to Winterhold.."

She burst out laughing, "Pah, ha ha ha! you're serious? not in that state, by the look and, *sniff* smell of you, you were on that boat for a while, at least rest up here for a while, I live with my friend, he's a healer, he's gonna help ya'" she took me by the hand and led me to her home,

"Th-thanks!" I smile at her, "And my name's Victoria, but most people call me Tory,"

"Good, I can't pronounce, those crazy, ancient high elven names anyway," she arrogantly added,

"Well it's pretty common were I'm from," I argue, with a little irritation in my horse voice,

"And where's that?" she smirked,

"Adulscense villa, in the Summerset Isles!"

She paused all of a sudden, why? "L-lets keep moving," she muttered, her voice quaking, I swore I heard a sniffle..

"Well here we are!" after winding around the twisty, freezing, corpuscular, alleys of Windhelm, we reached, a wide open space, there was a large, nordic inn in the centre, extraordinary! when in my books I only saw charcoal sketches, done by authors who never seen Skyrim,

"The buildings here, they're wonderfull," I gasp,

"What, these oh Windhelm's a crumbling ruin, what's so great about it?" Iwona asked,

"When I was a little girl, I read allot of books, non-fictional mostly I was fascinated by other countries and their history, but Skyrim, It fascinated me the most," I said, studying the graceful and detailed marks on the Icy stone foundation of the inn.

"You're a strange kid aren't you?" she gazed down at me puzzled, but with a pleasant smile. The brass door of the inn, suddenly swung open, revelling I man, gripping a mug of mead, and stinking of the strong drink too, he began to curse and shout at Iwona and me in a drunken slurr, " hey! you f-fify gree, skinsss," he slurred, "Screw you, Rolff," Iwona spat sizing the drunk up. I remained quiet, I didn't want to get wrapped up in this! I don't like starting fights, "Ohhh lookie at thisss, girlie," he taunted, then, with a disgusting snort, he spat on her, she stumbled back, rubbing her now moist eye, I can't take this.

"Hey, you smelly drunk," smelly drunk, seriously, Tory, seriously?

"L-leave, Iwona alone!"

he turned around, and glared at me with cold, blue eyes, "Oor w'at," I have to think of something, fast, "Or I'll, I'll.." suddenly, his bloodshot eyes, widened, "Anoffer halflin'!" he yelled, throwing up his hands and spilling his mead ont the short lady that was Iwona, "High elf, yeah half high elf, Thalmor spy!" Thatlmor spy?! that's it!

"No-one, calls me that!" I can't Beleive what I'm doing, but all the anger, just boiled up inside of me, like a volcano, I'm not the best with comebacks, but I guess, I can do this..

Rolling up my dirty sleeve, I planned to punch him in the mouth, but suddenly the pale grey hand from before, pulled me away, "Lets go, Tory!" Iwona spat, silently cursing under her breath. Once we got to a quiet alley, she spoke, "Sorry I didn't let you punch 'im, that would have been a great sight to see, when we get to Asa's, I need to teach you about the dangerous city that is Windhelm.."

* * *

Iwona took me to a little house an other clearing, it was made of grey shaded stone, with a damp thatch roof, it is very warm as we enter, "Asa! come here," she called the healer, "What is it Iwona, don't you already know that I'm takin' my morning p-" he paused, he was young, roughly sixteen, with large blue eyes, messy blond hair, and a small beard on his chin, "I didn't know you were bringing someone, with your lack of friends and all that, y'know, cause you're a lonely loony, uh.. hmm,"

"Silent sissy?"

"Tory!"

"Sorry,"

She pinched the bridge of her thin nose, "Look, this girl just came off the boat from the Summerset Isles an.." Asa quickly interrupted her, "Wow Summerset isles, that's a long way away,"

"Asa, shut up!"

"Geez keep your hair on, silent sissy!" the blond breton muttered, propping himself up on a near by wall, "But any way, she's kind of well not in great form so, maybe we can help her food, warm bed.."

He interrupted the tiny half dark elf again, "wait, what age are you?"

"I-I'm fifteen.."

"Oh so you're a year younger than me, fifteen, oh she's the same age as Eric,"

I was puzzled, who is, "Eric"

"Uh, I'm sorry, but who's Eric?"

Iwona gazed at me, with shiny eyes, "H-he's the jarl's son, we're both close,"

"I've never see him, where is he?" I ask

"HE'S GONE!" she exploded, for reasons unknown; her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat, "H-he's gone.."

* * *

I lay in the steamy bath, washing away the bad memories, and the smell of salt and fish, Iwona and Asa were so kind to let me stay, they even have a library to keep me happy, I wonder what's up with Iwona's outburst, Asa knows him too, and he didn't do that.

After ten minutes, I step out of the wooden bath, the cold air colliding with the hot water against my bare skin, causing a rather interesting felling. Pearly white towels Asa placed for me are on the little barrel beside the door, wrapping the fluffy and soft clean towel around me.

I walk out of the steamy bathroom, they had a simple, but nice home, it had two stories, with wood panelling, which adorned with little red berry wreathes, and the odd sewn wall ordainment, the room they let me stay in was just the same as their's, wood panelling, a wardrobe, a cabinet, and an emerald shaded bed stuffed with hay, I tie my hair with a piece of loose string I found, my hair is quiet short, just above my shoulder so I can't really do much else with it. I sunk into my new, temporary bed and had the best sleep I have had in a long while, there was no rocking about, while laying on a wooden floor, there was no random bumps and stones, like the homeless shelter beds in the Summer set Isles, It was like I was four again, in the arms of my golden hearted mother,

"I love you, Mother.."

"I miss you.."


	6. Chapter 6: A scream in the ebony night

I wake up, my cheek slimy with salty tears from revisiting memories of my mother, getting up I slip on a yellow tunic,with a worn brown belt, and combed my tangled hair. Down stairs I find Asa, and Iwona, eating bread, "Hi, Tory," Asa said warmly,

"Bonum mane," I yawned, sitting down to eat bread with them,

"Bonum mane? what does that mean," he asked me puzzled,

"It means, "Good morning, we usualy said that to each other in Adulsense villa, before it well," I explained.

"Oh, what happened there?" he asked, Iwona suddenly thumped her fist on the table, "Don't ask that!" she yelled at him, we both stared at her, confused, "Geeze, what's your problem?!" he spat, "nothing, sorry.."

Wonder what that was about, well I supposed when people asked me what happened there, my eyes would normally fill with tears as the gruesome memories flooded back into my mind, hushed them, and strode away sobbing, but I wonder what my fellow half elf, Iwona, is hiding from us?

"Any way, I have to go to work now, Asa don't screw with my stuff when I'm gone, and Tory, are you helping Asa, or coming with me?" Well, I could explore this fascinating city with her, so..

"I'll work with you," I insisted, with excited wide eyes.

"Alright then, I work in that inn, y'know the one you were nuzzling.." my cheeks burned red,

"Oh, that one,"

"Ok that means you're coming now,"

"But I haven't eaten yet!"

"Well, I done care,"

Walking to work in the cold, icy lanes of Windhelm, we here whispers and talking about this thing they call, "the butcher" well I don't know what they mean, by that maybe there's a new merchant in town, I don't know..

Me and Iwona approach the same inn as last time when we encountered the drunk,

"We're here," she grinned, "Don't feel it up this time, okay?"

"Shut up.." I groan, embarrassed for the third time this day.

* * *

"Okay, Tory," Iwona started before we entered the inn, "One, Don't talk to the people no matter what they do or say to you," she hissed, "Two, do as you're told, three, cover your ears, people are going to give you more crap, knowing that you're only half nord,"

"Right?"

I nod, smiling excitedly, "right."

The brass door to the inn is cold to touch, but as we enter, we are welcomed with warmth, laughter, but also, sadly the lingering stench of spilt mead, "Iwona, you're late!" snapped the middle aged bar tender, "I'm sorry Ma'am," Iwona solemnly said to her boss, the bar tender immediately stared daggers at me, "And who are you?" she croaked with a sharp tone of disgust,

When it comes to speaking to strangers, I get pretty shy, especially to ones as rude as this old cow,

"M-my n-names.."

"Speak up girl!"

"My n-n-name is, T-t-tory," I stuttered out, my face bleached with the colour of shyness and embarrassment.

"Well, what are you here for, girl,"

"I-I-I'm here, f-for a job," I'm nervously twisting and pulling at my sleeve, it's what I do, when I'm flustered or nervous,

The corpulent woman, sighed and hissed to Iwona, "Take her to the storage room to get a uniform for her,"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Candlehearth hall was a fine inn, walls of richly coloured wooden panels, beautiful paintings of nordic warriors, we came across one with the exactly the same eyes as me,

"Hey Iwona, who's that?"

"Oh that's.."

Suddenly a horse voice of an angered bartender sounded, "Iowna! Victoria! stop talking and get your uniforms on! time is money!"

"Pfft, and the money's not going to us that's for sure," I spat bitterly under a hushed breath, Iwona let out a little cute chuckle.

* * *

I think I was wrong about this being a fine inn, It stinks of mead, the smoke from the fire clogs the little air around us, and the customers, (especially Rolf the boisterous drunk, whom Iwona tells me is a regular visitor here) I'm serving two goblets of richly coloured wine, "Here you go, my Lord and my lady," I politely chime, they were a quiet couple, with a bubbly little son, they looked very exiotic they stick out, kind of like me and Iwona.

"Oh, thank you my dear girl," the woman is beautiful, clear skin, glossy hair, crystal like eyes, and a honey toned voice; her husband sipped his wine, his wife nudged him, "Zander, dear, are you forgetting something?"

He grunted, "Oh yeah thanks," I carried on to the next table, when I heard them speak, "But with my father's sword, we can stay in this town, and this country!" Zander said desperately to his lovely wife, "Zander, you know about the murder's here, and the incident at Helgen yesterday, we have to go back, besides our country needs us, needs us both."

What were they talking about? Murders? incident at Helgen? DRAGONS?! but that butcher guy people were whispering about today, is he the murderer? and I know for a fact that the dragon at Helgen thing is just a little silly rumour that some fool came up of, but the murderer.. I have to tell Iwona, get her input on the subject.

Suddenly the pretty dark elven bard stopped playing and screamed, I whipped my head around to see what was happening,

"Let me go!" she shrieked, as a large, (Most likely drunk) man, gripped her bony arm, "You fifthly grey skin!" by Talos, it was that idiot Rolf again, as I

step in to help the poor young lady, Iwona's words chimed in my head again..

_ "One, Don't talk to the people no matter what they do or say to you," _

Well that guy isn't doing anything to me so..

"Heus tu! mulsi spiritus!" I yelled at him in an offensive phrase we used in Adulscense villa, anger was exploding inside my at this poor excuse of man's arrogance, so saying an insult in another language, will save me swearing.

The man turned around, and stomped over to me, his fists, clenched, "What did you say, you filthy half-breed?"

"what, you too stupid to know what it means!?" I spat back, I was playing with fire here, what the hell was I thinking?!

"What, did-you *hiccup* did you just call me stupid," he glared down at his prey with wild eyes,

"Yeah I guess I did!"

A familiar voice called, "Tory you idiot!" crap, it was Iwona.

"I'm sorry about her, sh-she's only kidding," she nervously stated, wearing a fake grin, "Oh the damage has been done.." he pushed Iwona down, she let out a groan, did he just? he knocked Iwona out?! that's it! I readied my fist and punched in in the stomach, but It looked like it didn't harm him, he grabbed me by the throut and lifted me up, I gasp for air, but I'm getting.. more.. and..more..light-he..

The feeling of pins and needles over takes my body, there's only blackness for miles around my, I can't move, there's only silence, what's happening! I'm scared!

That same shrilled voice called me again, "Tory, c'mon Tory please get up!"

Iwona! my heavy eye lids open up, and my cheek is slimy with spit I'm on a wooden floor in the store room. "Oh, Tory thank the nine! are you ok?" she asked tenderly looking at me with those ruby red soothing eyes..

"Yeah, I'm Ok," I say getting up, I have cramps in my neck, and my head is painful and heavy,

"Iwona, how long have I been out?"

"About two hours, I've just woken up too, and by the way.."

"Yeah?"

"you idiot, what did I say, were probably going to be fired now and it's all your fault!" she shouted her "ruby red soothing eyes" now bugling with anger,

"Iwona, I'm sorry, I.."

"Sorry''s not going to cut it! that's it! I welcome you into my house, let you come to work with me, and this is how you repay me!? you selfish clumsy bitc.."

The door swung open, reviling an angered inn keeper, her grey eyes filled with anger..

* * *

After a twenty minute shouting match, me and Iwona were fired, we walk home, well I guess that I'm walking Iwona home, in the ebony night, the cold clawing at my recently warmed skin, I have told her countless times that I'm sorry, but I have nothing to give I have gave winded speeches to her, and I even offered to pay to stay with them, but I guess I'm out of options.

We walk up to the grave yard, and we hear a blood curdling screech for help, we ran to it, but it was too late, the low life ran off, and we were left with a naked, torn of corpse of a young woman..

* * *

Sorry! I was going to upload this yesterday, but was taken down, probably for updates, Idunno.

but anyway I read reviews, THANK YOU TO MY FIRST FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW :D happyhamsters (best user name ever by the way:3 ) check out her awesome story, it's s/9695471/1/A-Sword-in-the-Rock check it out :)

and as always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and I HAVE A QUESTION i know it's pretty early on in the story, but who's your favourite character and why? any way see yah, next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Lord Eric Stormcloak

"A girl was murdered?" Asa repeated Iwona's rushed words with a hint of confusion,

"We saw the corpse," I said sadly as the young woman's cold, tear-filled, cobalt eyes flashed in my mind again,

"Damn.." he cursed, sitting on the table,

"I want to stop that swine!" Iwona spat, banging her fist on the oak table, (Which made Asa jump)

"So do I!" Asa chimed in, I want to stop him too, but after what happened, will they hate me?

"What about you, Tory?" he asked, to Iwona's disapproval,

"Yes, I will,"

* * *

We walk in the cutting lanes of Windhelm, our hot breath, caused the crispy air in front of us to mist, Asa turned to Iwona, and asked her in an unsettled tone, "Uh, aren't we meant to have authority, in this sort of situation?"

"Well, that murderer didn't have authority, to do that to that young lady," I utter,

"Yeah I know, but.. no offence, but, let's just say that you two will get into more trouble than me if we're caught, for a reason regarding.. race.." he stuttered that last part and averted his eyes from the disgruntled Iwona, "What's that supposed to mean you pea-brain?!" she shouted, slapping him in the back of the head, with a sickening crack, he rubbed it better, as I thought,

"Well, he IS right you know," I say, rubbing his aching head better, "But how.."

We suddenly were interrupted by a guard,

"Hold it there keep your distance," he said stopping us with his hand, a large, ragged cloth was wrapped around the woman, it was dotted with crimson blood from her torn up body, three people, a middle-aged beggar lady, an elderly priestess, and a commoner man, around his mid-fifties,

"My Mara," gasped Asa, cupping his dry skinned hand around his mouth, "Who is she?"

The guard sighed and started, "This is Suzzana, from Candle hearth hall.." me and Iwona stared, wide eyed at each other, "Has this happened before?" Iwona asked abruptly, "Sadly yes, twice," she crossed her arms, "Agh! sounds like the guards aren't doing their job!" she spat bitterly, the guards glared daggers at her, "Listen! we're a little sort on guards, if you haven't noticed the bloody war going on!"

"Why you, filii canis!" she rolled up her sleeve, Asa pulled her back, The guard wasn't wrong though, with the war going on, the rebels need all the help they can get, imperials are not a force to be tampered with.

I summon up my courage to apologise for Iwona,

"S-sorry, f-for my f-friend," with I pulled at me sleeves again, "W-we w-were all w-wondering if w-we could, help.."

He stared at me avoiding a rude outburst of laughter, "Well you three could ask these gawkers, ask what they saw.

* * *

"I heard a scream and came running, but she was already, like this when I got here." the middle aged beggar said.

"It's always sad when someone has to die." said the man.

"Well her coin purse was intact, so the person after her wasn't looking for gold." the priestess concluded our interviews.

"Well they knew nothing," Iwona announced sarcastically, "Damn it, should of known," he cursed,

"I-is there any other way we could help?" I ask hopefully

he glared down at me, smirking, "Listen kid, if you think you can do better than the legion of guards, you can go and talk to Jorleif, then come back to me."

"Palace of the kings.." Iwona muttered under her breath, It was a large dark stoned, iced with snow.

We walk up the crumbling steps to the palace.

* * *

Placing his cracked, dry hand on the large rusted door, the warmth of royal home pleasantries braces my skin, quelling the bitter coldness.

The throne room was lined with blue tapestries, in the middle there was a large mahogany table, decorated with shining plated of food; The jarl sat on his stonework throne and glared down at us mere peasants.

Asa takes the lead by giving us a hand gesture and a polite nod, he strides confidently to the jarl, suddenly he walks over to us! he was surprisingly young, with black shining hair, large green eyes, and ashen face,

"H-hello, m-my jarl," I stutter clumsily doing a curtsey, then toppling over, knocking him down with me..

My face burned bright red as the guards readies their weapons, but the Jarl laughed.. "Hahaha! guards, sheath you weapons," he said helping me up, "Sorry my lady," he blushed, so did I,

"N-no my jarl, I am,"

He smiled, "Oh, I'm not the Jarl, that's my father, he's.. away at the moment.. but any way call me Eric."

* * *

"So you want to stop the butcher.." Eric started, leaning over a table, studying a map of Skyrim, with his father's adviser, "But Lord Eric, they're children!" he argued, Eric's head whipped around and glared at him wild eyed, "I bet they're the same age as me, and I'm currently ruling Eastmarch!" he grinned,

"Aright, you girl!" he beckoned to me, "What age are you?"

"Uh, f-fifteen,"

"Ha! she the same age m.."

"No, wait, what month were you born?"

Well they're being awfully nosey, aren't they, well might as well tell them my life story,

"Twenty-fourth of Frost-Fall," they looked shocked.. so what I'm born in Frostfall,

"Oh same birthday too! let them do it, give them permission, Jorleif!"

"Aright, speak to Tova Shattersheild, she has the key.."


	8. Chapter 8: The hooded figure

We strode silently to the guard at the murder scene, Iwona was glaring at me with a smirk on her face, "You so like him," she teased punching me playfully on the arm, I blushed,

"No I do not!" I spat back, staring down at the ice ground, "Besides, I thought you hated me.." She stared, grinning like a cheshire cat, "Look yah' seem pretty sorry last night, and when we catch this guy, well be rich!" I beam back at her, fighting the temptation to hug her.

* * *

"So where's the "Bone quarter?" I ask,

"It's STONE quarter, Dumb ass," Iwona snarled, "In fact, we're here," It was a cramped little walled area, with an assort of stall, some with weapons gleaming like fresh fallen snow, crisp vegetable, and grisly blood soaked meat, but there was one thing that really caught my attention.. the black smith's, nostalgia washed over me as I inhale the geologic scent, "Uh.. Tory? quid agis?" Iwona spoke in ancient elven, most people in my old village spoke some or most of it,

"I am smelling the metal, it's nostalgic for me, the blacksmith at Adulscense Villa, Joshua.." she interrupted me sharply,

"What you know Joshie?!"

She stared at me wide eyed, "Yeah.. why.."

She pouted all of a sudden, "never mind.." she muttered solemnly, I shrug, she has given me enough indicators, I'll speak with her at home..

* * *

"Tova Shattersheild!" Iwona marched up to her and growled roughly, "We need the key that you may have to catch the butcher," I stare daggers at Iwona and nudge her,

"Iwona! don't be so abrupt! I'm sorry my lady, we are looking into the Murder case at the moment, and we were told you would have a little key for some place, may we borrow it?"

The fifty year old lady turned around with saddened eyes, and wispy creases in her pasty face, "Oh, I'm sorry, but no.." Iwona flipped out, "Look, Lady! we are looking for your daughter's murderer! so give us the key!"

"Iwona, shut up,"

"Why?"

"You're being an obnoxious idiot,"

"You're not my ma' Tory!"

"If you don't be quiet, I freeze your lips shut with frostbite,"

".."

Looks like she shut up, "Anyway, we need to have the key to, find this lowlife and bring him to justice," Asa spoke up, Tova's eyes widened, and she smiled softly, "Okay, boy here's the key to hjerim, Don't loose it it the only thing I have left of my precious Frigga!" her sudden sharpness made him jump and emit a rather.. feminine yelp for someone of his gender,

"Aright, Asa got the key!" I cheered, patting him on the back,

"Here, you take it Tory, hehe, I'll loose it,"

"Well regarding the last, incident I've gotten myself and Iwona into, I think it's best that she takes care of it.." I handed the key to Iwona, she smiled and nodded and went back to the guard,

"Oh forgive me.. thank you my lady!" I bow, still wobbling a bit, but not falling on her, like.. last time..

* * *

He studied the shiny silver key through the narrow slits of his iron, rusted helmet, "Yes the key to hjerm," Asa interrupted his analysis, "Oh yeah, Hjerm, the creepy house that's boarded up now?"

"Yes! now go there! the sooner you three catch this guy the better!" he growled,

"Okay, Okay, Geeze.."

I stepped up to him,

That isn't all he has to say about this, is it, I have a question that would be burning on anyone's mind at this tense moment.. staring at Iwona, I guess that she's not going to ask.. well looks like I will have too..

"Uh E-excuse m-me, but, will w-we have difficultly there, y'know.. w-will h-he be there?" I stuttered nervously, avoiding the cold gaze of the grumpy guard,

"Ugh, you'll be fine! now go!"

Well I was certainly right about grumpy..

* * *

"Well, th-there it is.." Asa stuttered, I house was grand, big emphasis, on WAS, it is now dilapidated, worn down, with cob webs on the rough looking boards, and rot on the one rick oak door, a small amount of tiles slid of, one after another.. as if the battered house was trying to attack us.

"Well ladies first!" Asa loudly said, with a tone of fear, in his squeaky, quaking tone, Iwona grunted and shoved the key in the rusted lock with force, it swung open, a chilling gust of wind burst out of the door, wrapping up against our covered legs, like the tortured victim's souls, trying to escape the dungeon of their demise..

My legs quacked, despite the chilling wind of Windhelm, my palms sweated, Iwona beckons me in, "well, Tory? coming?" she wore a twisted smile,

"Uh, Uh, Uh huh!" I quickly snapped out of my fear, and entered..

* * *

The house was chilling, tables and chairs were packed in a strange manor , and broken pieces of pottery littered the cracked wooden floor, "Well, I loved what they done with the place.." Asa muttered anxiously, "Hmph, I don't think it's the time for jokes," Iwona barked back, "Now lets not dilly dally, and find some clues!"

"Should we stay together?" I chimed in, hoping that we stick together,

"Yeah, I like Tory's idea!" he yelled as soon as I let out the last syllable, Iwona rolled her eyes impatiently, "Yes we're staying together, now lets have a look around.."

* * *

We found nothing, only oddly stacked furniture, and skeever drooping in rusted iron pots that the victim must have left behind, "This is hopeless! we looked every were and we found nothing!" Asa complained, slightly tired, and maybe even relieved that there was no murderer about, "We haven't checked over here, lazy bones!" I pat him on the back cheerfully, earlier on I was panicking, the bitter taste of death, on the tip of my tongue once again in my short lived life.

"She's right," Iwona said looking over to the area we haven't explored, "Lets have a quick look here.."

"Hmm a perfectly good wardrobe," I mutter opening it, "Nothing in here either,"

"T-tory.." Asa stuttered, "I have to admit, I'm still scared.. if I tell Iwona, I don;t know what would happen to me," I warmly smile at him,

"Stay with me, I'm a mage,"

Asa stayed with me and investigated with me, he proved useful as Iwona was guarding the door for intruders, "Hey Tory I found this strange letter.." he handed me a yellow stained piece of parchment, burned at the sides, "Do you think that he wrote it?" he whispered, backing away,

"I don't know, Asa," I open it up, the rich, lingering stench of old paper filled our nostrils, I read it,

**_Beware the Butcher!_**

**_The killer who haunts the streets of_**  
**_Windhelm!_**

**_These calamitous times bring out the worst in people, don't be the next_**  
**_victim!_**

**_See Viola Giordano if you spot any_**  
**_suspicious behaviour._**

"The butcher didn't write this.." I concluded folding the letter back up and handing it to him, "I found a bunch more over there in the cabinet," he led me to it handing me a bunch of the same yellow stained letter, scanning through then, they were all the same! but one thing changed.

An amulet, black as night, and decorated with a large jade skull, it made a dull, sluggish sound as it hit the damp floor,

"Weird, look at this, we should of checked here at the start!"

"What is it?" he asked, taking it from my hand,

"Hm, I don't know, I guess it could be something of magical properties, probably conjuration, necromancy, I don't know much about it, I do destruction mag.."

Iwona yelped as a hooded figure grabbed her and pressed a knife against her throat, Asa yelped and hid behind me, I had no choice;

I build up my courage as best I can, I can't let her die! with out her I would be dead! so I charge at him, with frost bite, and ice spike spells ready in my hand for battle, I kick him, he quickly pushed Iwona aside and went for me, I blasted frost bite at him, it clung to his tweed, black cloak, Ice spike might be better for now, I ready one and aim best as I can, but, a cold feeling, a biting cold, feeling jabbed my side, a cold.. purple liquid escaped my wound, I last I heard was the yelling off Iwona and the high pitched cries of Asa, as the supposed poison and blood lose, kicks in..

* * *

TORY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D'X whyyyyyyyy!?

well anyway, as always constructive criticism is welcome and thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9 End?

Blackness.. that's all I see, the screams of my friends echo in my mind, I feel like screaming, but I can't, why have I been punished to this sleep?!

"We're almost at the house, stay with us, Tory!"

Iwona? blinding natural light latches onto my half opening eye, the pain of my side, growing more realistic as I try to wake.. but I am banished to darknes for another while..

* * *

"Tory, Tory?" a shrilled voice whispers to me,

"I-Iwona?" I croaked shielding the light of my room from blinding me,

"Wha, what happened, are you okay? where Asa? did you get the butcher?" she quickly shut me up by shoving a soft roll of bread in my face, "He's fine, I'm fine! but he's still out there.."

Munching on my bread, I stare wild eyed at her,

"Then, we've got no more time to loose, that low life is going to be looking for another victim in no time! how long have I been out!" the sudden sharpness in my tone scared her,

"Uh, a week, but, you can't go out like that, the stitches are still holding that gouge together," she stopped me from getting up, but I swat her away,

"Thank you for saving my life! but I can't let my new life be ruined by that psychopath!" I abruptly stood, but a scorching pain spread across my side, I can feel the stitches shifting in my side, I can't do this, she's right, but I will to oblivion what she thinks, I almost got him and he slipped through my fingers, just because I cast the wrong spell,

"Fine, I'll stay until I heal," I fake another flinch and wobble over to my bed, "Good, and Tory?" she stood by the door way, looking at me with a soft smile,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life,.."

* * *

A set of heavy eyelids pull open as I knock something over in my sleep, good, it worked, I set a cup at my bedside and set myself in a sleeping position that would knock it over eventually, I wouldn't wake up Iwona and Asa, no I am an.. extremely light sleeper and by my experience with Asa and Iwona, them.. not so much.

I slid on my clean tunic, and try to head out.

The wind of the snowy city chills me as I step out, my side hurts, really hurts.. but I don't want my new home to be like the last, I know that it is both completely different situations, but what I mean id that I don't want my new home to be, ruined.. I know t sounds selfish, but not many has seen what I've seen.. I have to do something, quick, injury or not, I could come across an important point, who knows!

Clinging to the shadows, I peer into alley ways, swiftly shifting to corner to corner, suddenly, I saw it, a shadow, a cloaked figure, a hooded figure, with a knife at hand..


	10. Chapter 10: Caged in

Crap! why was I so stupid?! there's no time for a spell now, that will delay my escape, I have to run.

I ran as fast as I could, but the shadowy ghost follow, his blood stained knife, glinting in the moonlight,

"HELP!"

I screamed so hard it was like my lungs were in fire,

"HELP IT'S THE BUTCHER!"

I slip and trip on the bumpy icy lane, but I have to keep going to escape this mad man, I twist and turn making a split second decisions every corner, sddenely, a pair of bright red eyes, flashed in front of me, it was Iwona, armed with a makeshift long bow and arrows.

* * *

"You idiot! I told you t- never mind, run!" she grabs my hand and sprints with me to a safe place,

"Don't go home!" I shout, breathless,

"Why not?"

"He will know were we live then we will bw in even more danger!"

We tried to run to the docks were I first entered the city, but..

* * *

"No! no no no! the pad locks on it!" Iwona sounded like she was crying, she paced cursing as I whipped my head around, searching the are for another way out, tear whelm in my eyes too,

"Iwona, there's no way.."

"I KNOW THAT! I know.." she screamed crying,

I searched again, "no, wait the barrels! for the ships you hide in there and.. I-"

I was cut of bv a creepy silence, it was him, twirling his knife in between his old bony fingers, grinning nefariously, "Hehehe, now, aren't you pretty girls.." he hissed in his croaky voice, wait, that voice!

_"It's always sad when someone has to die.."_

**has to die! **

It's him, the man that we asked about the murder of Suzzana.

"Please, leave us," Iwona aimed her bow at the man, panting and sobbing, he just chuckled,

"Hehe, you'll do.."

* * *

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion that horrid moment, he ran like lightning towards her, his bloody knife dripped with the purple poison, the same that he used on me, she screamed, I tried my hardest to ready I spell.. but, I was frozen, I couldn't react to what I was trying to make myself do, with several shaky knife trusts, and several screams for help;

Iwona was stabbed to death..

* * *

"By order of the Jarl! I command you to halt," shouted a guard as his torch illuminated his dead end path he was posted at, the butcher ran away, almost with out a trace, as I was left with her body.

"Iwona, Iwona, wake up!" I begged to her lifeless body, "Please! Iwona no! wake up, please!"

I suddenly turned around to about three swords being unsheathed in unison, the cold steel surrounding me,

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defence?"

I sobbed,

"It wasn't me!"

"Then what's that swine?!" A punched me knocking me over, I saw what he meant now, the bloody knife was right beside me.

* * *

The guards fastened, rough rope to my arm, and pushed me to the palace of the kings, I sobbed all the way there, They think I killed her, that very thought upset me, why would I harm my friend?! why?!

They brought me up in front of the Jarl in the stone palace, it was Eric this time, it was a different Jarl, older around forty five, blond haired and green eyed, he slouched in his throne.

"Who is this?" he asked the guards in a rough tone, "This is the monster who has been murdering the daughters of Skyrim, sir!"

He glared at me, judging me, "Why elf?! speak worm!?"

"I stuttered, "Please that woman out there her name's Iwona, she's my friend, and the butcher ran away after he.."

He gestured for me to be quiet, "Guards, take her away, I figure out what to do with her tomorrow.."

They shoved me even more into the dungeon, It stank of dampness and hay, the threw me in a cage, with only a cow hide to sleep on.

"I hope the Jarl keeps you here for life, worm!" one spat at me, the other tapped her arm, "Maybe he should execute her?!" her comrade joked, with that they left laughing as they went.

* * *

I hoped that Eric would come down here, to clear my name, or the advisor at least, but they didn't, I hate them, I hate them both.

I awoke with damp hay stuck to my face, the guards came down to my lonely cage, one of them spoke haughtily,

"By order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true high king of Skyrim, you have been sentenced to death, by hanging."

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I liked Iwona too, my god I even lied to my friend (who reads this, we go to school together) that his favourite character, Iowna would be fine.. :'( **

**well as always, constructive criticism is welcome, and thank you for your supportive, kind reviews, they help me keep this story going!**


	11. Chapter 11: Soft voices calling

The guards are here, my tear stained face gazed up at them, begging for mercy, they hulled me up violently, and clamped rusty cold chains around my hands and feet and led me like a dog following its master.

Fear stabs at me, but I already cried myself out last night, not because of my untimely death, but Iwona, it's my fault, it's all. my. fault. No one will be able to appreciate her personalty any more, her ruby eyes, her night like hair, her..

_Beauty _

Iwona, I have a feeling that some where out here, you are watching over me, I know it's not for protection but, entertainment, I know you hate me right now, Iwona, but I understand why, I led us to the wrong place, I couldn't do anything, I practically led you to your fate.. just like mother, mother, I hope to atleast see you two again, we will feast together in the comforting arms of the gods.

* * *

It's been an hour, the guards keep me out side, there it was, the instrument of terror, the gallows..

The rope looked stiff from exposed to the snowy climate as it flew in the gentle wind, and the base creaked with age, people started to come and watch me suffer.

"Right, lets go," the guard led me up to it, positioning me in front of the icy rope, the priest recited the speech, from a yellow stained parchment, I tried not to listen. All those people, stared at me threw things at me, especially Friga, and all the other victim's family's, and the butcher of course, twirling his fingers, the way he did with his knife.

I would have been better off in Summer set Isles, with Mother, and I wanted me Iwona, and Asa to be friend's, he finishes his speech, and a large man walks up to pull the lever, it creaked.

It's dark now, a soft voice calls,

"Tory, my precious, precious little girl."

"Hi again, Tory, still feeling walls?"

* * *

Sorry Tory D:

But anyway I now that in the summary she was supposed to find her father, and lead into the main quest, but this was my first fanfiction, and I wanted to get some experience before I decide to write longer ones.. but anyway.

Thank you to all of the reviewers, HAPPY HAMSTERS, EOINDUDE777, and AMAZING!

I read all the reviews and I didn't expect this sort of feed back, thanks, with out you guys, this fic would have been taken down long ago.

There will be a chapter twelve, but that will just be some facts, and stuff..

My second fic will still be for skyrim, and it could be out within three weeks or so, (sorry schools projects and tests.. they are very exquisite :( )

THANK YOU!


End file.
